Notre-Dame de Ville-Marie
by Stadakona
Summary: C'est une histoire qui à pour lieu, Montréal la belle en l'an de Dieu. Mil sept cent vingt deux, histoire d'amour et de désir. Nous les artistes anonymes, de la sculpture ou de la rime, tenterons de vous la transcrire... Pour les siècles à venir... Classée T pour le langage et la violence. Pairings et rôles attribués au fil de l'histoire. Basée sur la comédie musicale, pas Disney.
1. Le Temps des découvertes

**First of, à ceux qui lisent _Des Arpents de neiges _: JE NE VOUS AI PAS OUBLIÉ! J'avais juste besoins de demander autre chose à mon cerveau un moment ^^ Alors, voilà: _Notre-Dame de Ville-Marie_! En plus c'est dans ma superbe langue natale d'amour préférée (dans laquelle je fais plein de fautes pareil -_-).**

**Donc, voilà l'idée. J'ai vu NOMBRE d'histoires d'APH qui s'inspiraient du _Bossu de Notre-Dame_ de Disney, mais est-ce que j'en ai vu qui ressemblent à la vraie histoire? Non. Alors, n'ayant pas lue la vraie histoire (qui fait genre 650 pages et que je compte bien lire un jour, mais pas maintenant que j'ai ENFIN fini mon DEC en littérature avec une tonne de romans imposés), j'ai décidé de prendre quelque chose qui s'en rapproche un peu plus (et qui est québécois ^^): la comédie musicale _Notre-Dame de Paris_! Vous savez là: Il est venu le temps des cathédrÂaaaaaleeeeeee... ça là? Ouais, ben, c'est de ça que je parle, alors je vous invite fortement à écouter les chansons en même temps (elles sont toutes sur un certain site de vidéos que je ne nommerais pas) que vous lirez. J'ai changer les paroles de certaines pour que ça marche, mais pas tant alors ça devrait aller.**

**France est temporairement le seul personnage de cette histoire, car il est le seul dont on connait le personnage et je veux garder la surprise. En plus il manque d'amour ^^ (Il manque TOUJOURS d'amour ¬¬)**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire.**

**Bien entendu, ni _Hetalia_, ni _Notre-Dame de Paris_, ni la comédie musicale du même nom ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Hidekaz Himaruya, Victor Hugo et Luc Plamondon (et Cie. parce qu'il était pas tout seul sur le projet hein)**

* * *

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la petite ville, mains dans les poches d'un manteau usé par l'âge, œil vif à détecter chaque détail de la vie des citadins. Comment pouvait-il trouver l'inspiration si rien ne se passait d'intéressant dans la ville? Frustré, il envoya roulé un caillou du bout de sa chaussure racornie et soupira. Si sa famille le voyait, dans ses vêtements tout rafistolés, elle le renierait sans aucun doute… si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre le luxe des vêtements de tailleurs qu'on jette à la première maille tirée. Non, maintenant, toutes ses économies passaient dans le stricte nécessaire pour survivre… et s'il n'arrivait pas à rien écrire, comment pouvait-il espéré survivre? Surtout en Amérique! La vie de poète n'était déjà pas aisée en Europe, mais alors là, ici. Les colons n'étaient malheureusement pas cultivés et les bourgeois voyaient l'art comme une perte de temps. Si ce n'avait été de son emploi de crieur public et de messager, il lui aurait probablement fallut retourner en France pour espérer survivre. Ses parents l'avaient prévenu pourtant : « Il n'y a rien en Amérique, que de la neige et de l'argent qui se perd », « Soit un peu sérieux, si tu veux faire quelque chose de ta vie », « Poète n'est pas un métier, surtout pas pour un Bonnefoy ».

« Et pourtant, pensa-t-il tout haut avec un petit sourire, je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde. »

Francis Bonnefoy était né à Paris, en l'an de grâce 1690, d'une noble parisienne et d'une aventure d'un soir, et ami de la famille, natif de Rome. Au plus grand bonheur de sa mère, il n'avait hérité d'aucun trait physique de l'artiste qui lui avait fait don de vie et il put facilement passé pour le fils de Monsieur Bonnefoy, qui ne réalisa ainsi jamais que les hommes stériles n'ont point d'enfants. Car, vraiment, c'était la seule façon d'expliquer comment après toutes ces années, il n'avait pu avoir qu'un seul descendant, qui n'était au fond pas même de lui. Le secret de sa naissance fut gardé jalousement par sa mère et, conséquemment, lui-même, son géniteur, et le seul de ses demi-frères à qui il n'ait jamais parlé, un moussaillon espagnol de deux mois son cadet nommé Antonio.

Le Nouveau Monde, Francis en avait toujours rêvé. La nouveauté, la nature sauvage et inexplorée, un monde plein de promesses qu'il fallait encore découvrir. Un peuple, son peuple, et pourtant déjà très différent de ceux de sa France natale. Des Français, oui, mais Français d'AMÉRIQUE… des Canadiens… Francis rêvait de bâtir avec eux la colonie que son pays avait plantée dans le nouveau continent.

Fils de courtisant, Francis avait été plongé dès son plus jeune âge dans les études classiques de l'art, la littérature et la philosophie. À onze ans, il connaissait déjà par cœur les noms et possessions de tous les Empires d'Europe et des plus petits royaumes aussi. À 15 ans, il pouvait tenir une conversation parfaitement cohérente et mature sur la renouvelée et regrettable défaite de l'armée franco-espagnole à Gibraltar. Et c'est devant les yeux satisfait de ses parents que Francis s'installait lui aussi à la place que le premier Bonnefoy c'était faite auprès de la royauté française des siècles plus tôt. Mais toutes ces études avaient semé une graine toute autre dans l'esprit du jeune parisien. Lui rêvait de VOIR ces colonies qu'il avait tant regarder sur les cartes, d'ÉCRIRE les poèmes qu'il pouvait réciter par cœur pour impressionner les dames de la cour, de JOUER les mélodies qu'on le forçait à écouter aux interminables soupers avec les autres membres de « sa société ». Mais dès qu'il faisait par de ce rêve à sa famille, elle lui disait d'être sérieux et d'arrêter ces bêtises.

Il avait fini par fuir à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec une jeune écervelée qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, de visage et de réputation. Francis n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule jeune fille, une paysanne qu'il avait rencontrée en allant voir un cousin éloigné à Orléans. Jeanne. Il avait passé le plus bel été de sa vie à jouer les simples paysans à ses côtés, c'était rebellé avec elles et les autres habitants, déguisés bien entendu, contre les injustice de sa propre classe sociale et avait aimé, pour la première et seule fois.

Lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort, dans l'incendie de sa maison, il avait été inconsolable. Prétextant une légère déprime de la ville, il était allé rejoindre son « ami » en Espagne pour se changer les idées. C'était Antonio qui lui avait parlée des plaisirs de la mer et de la beauté réelle des Amériques qu'il avait déjà vu trois fois, le chanceux, à son jeune âge. C'était aussi lui qui lui avait appris à jouer de la guitare que leur géniteur lui avait donnée. C'était finalement aussi Antonio qui lui avait trouvé sa porte de sortie pour fuir le mariage et permis d'embarquer sur le navire marchand que son capitaine devait mener en Nouvelle-France pour un partenaire de commerce.

Et Francis se retrouvait maintenant ici, à Montréal, que certains obstinés continuaient toujours d'appeler Ville-Marie. Il vagabondait dans les rues en écoutant les cloches de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame sonnée la fin de la dernière messe du soir. « Tiens, ils ont déjà trouvez un nouvel Archidiacre. Et un nouveau bedeau aussi on dirait » pensa amèrement Francis en lorgnant la Cathédrale d'un œil critique. La bâtisse, avec son unique tour, se voulait un hommage, risible si vous lui demandiez son avis, à la grande Cathédrale où il avait lui-même assisté à plusieurs mariages dans son Paris natal. Les gens d'ici avaient tant de potentiel. Cette terre avaient tant de potentielle! Et pourtant les colons s'obstinaient à tenter d'en faire une réplique de la mère patrie. Il soupira. Les français, peu importe où ils sont, ne comprennent jamais rien. Seul ceux qui n'ont jamais rien eu là-bas tente de se refaire ici et de sortir des normes qui ne leurs ont jamais rien apporté, ni ici ni là-bas. Mais, ce n'étaient malheureusement pas eux qui avaient l'Argent, ni là-bas ni ici.

Francis s'installa sur la place publique. Tant de chose c'étaient passé ces derniers mois, mais, déjà, les gens n'en faisaient plus cas. Le calme était revenu et il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire pour des histoires du passé. Pas de temps pour s'en faire avec des histoires du passé. La ville manquait tant d'actions aux yeux de Francis depuis qu'Eux n'étaient plus là. Il gratta sa guitare de quelques accords confus avant qu'enfin quelque chose commença à lui venir en tête. Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, quoique peut-être un peu triste, il entama :

_**C'est une histoire qui a pour lieu**_

_**Montréal la belle en l'an de Dieu**_

_**Mil sept cent vingt deux**_

_**Histoire d'amour et de désir**_

_**Nous les artistes anonymes**_

_**De la sculpture ou de la rime**_

_**Tenterons de vous la transcrire**_

_**Pour les siècles à venir**_

Il monta sur la première des quelque marche menant au porte de la Cathédrale et continua plus fort.

_**Il est venu le temps des découvertes**_

_**Le monde est entré**_

_**Dans un nouveau millénaire**_

_**L'homme a voulu posséder toute la Terre**_

_**Écrire son histoire**_

_**Sur les terres et sur les mers**_

Sur un ton de confidence, il s'adressa, toujours en chantant, à la foule qui commençait à s'amassait autour de lui.

_**Pierre après pierre, jour après jour**_

_**De siècle en siècle avec amour**_

_**Il a vu prospérer les bourgs**_

_**Qu'il avait bâtis de ses mains**_

_**Les poètes et les troubadours**_

_**Ont chantés des chansons d'amour**_

_**Qui promettaient au genre humain**_

_**De meilleurs lendemains**_

Puis, il reprit plus fort, montant graduellement les marches restantes pour se placer devant les portes de la maison divine.

_**Il est venu le temps des découvertes**_

_**Le monde est entré**_

_**Dans un nouveau millénaire**_

_**L'homme a voulu posséder toute la Terre**_

_**Écrire son histoire**_

_**Sur les terres et sur les mers**_

_**Il est venu le temps des découvertes**_

_**Le monde est entré**_

_**Dans un nouveau millénaire**_

_**L'homme a voulu posséder toute la Terre**_

_**Écrire son histoire**_

_**Sur les terres et sur les mers**_

Fermant les yeux, il revit derrière ses paupières défiler les évènements qui avaient marqués jusqu'aux dernières semaines. Après à-peine quelques secondes, il s'y revoyait déjà comme si c'était aujourd'hui. Son ton pris celui d'une colère à-peine étouffé alors que ses oreilles entendaient à nouveau les cris colériques qui chantaient la guerre dans leur langue musicale. Il clama :

_**Il est foutu le temps des découvertes**_

_**La foule des sauvages**_

_**Est aux portes de la ville**_

_**Laisses entrer ces païens, ces vandales**_

_**La fin de ce monde**_

_**Est prévue pour l'an deux mille**_

_**Est prévue pour l'an deux mille**_

* * *

**C'est tout pour le moment les amis ^^ Je dois me concentrer sur le chapitre 4 de _Des Arpents de neiges_ maintenant, qui ne devrait pas trop tarder maintenant que ma session de CÉGEP est fini... mais je commence l'université aussi, alors j'ai pas vraiment 100% de temps libre hein ^^' Enfin, en attendant, je vous laisse avec ça pour patienter et je vous invite fortement à commenter, ne serait-ce que pour dire à qui vous pensez que j'ai attribué les autres rôles!**


	2. Les Sans-Papiers

**J'ai pas TROP de blabla à faire cette fois-ci, juste rappeller que rien ne m'appartiens (sauf peut-être la mises en commun de ses deux histoires (got it? Histoire, Hetalia~~ *shot*))**

**Merci à "Eeeeh Non" (puisque c'est le nom que cette personne s'ai donné) pour avoir été si prompte à commenté mon histoire. Elle a pas répondu à mon appel de "Devinez qui est qui", mais son seul commentaire m'a donné le goût de continuer. ^^**

**L'écriture de ce chap. à été vraiment étrange: j'avais rien à faire hier soir et j'étais pas assez fatiguée pour dormir. C'est alors que mes yeux ont croisé le DVD de Notre-Dame de Paris (qui n'a pas quitté mon bureau depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de ce "projet") et le chapitre 2 s'est juste imposé à moi! J'ai écrit non-stop de 11h30 à 2h30! Bon, j'ai l'air d'une Wannabe grande auteure qui ne peux contrôler ses pulsions d'écrivaines, mais c'est vraiment comme ça que ça c'est passé!**

**Vous me donnerez votre avis sur qu'est-ce que ça donne... Bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

« _Alors!_ » demandèrent en cœur les membres de la bande à l'arrivé de leur jeune chef. Âgé de 19 ans à-peine, Aletu, Roi des Hakans, dont son grand-père avait été le créateur, savait déjà affirmer sa place auprès des siens et ces derniers vouaient pour lui et leur Reine, sa sœur, un immense respect. Les Hakans n'étaient pas un peuple à proprement parler, son grand-père et les premiers Hakans n'étaient en fait que des amérindiens que les guerres entres colonisateurs avaient arrachés à leur peuples respectifs. Après plusieurs efforts, ils étaient parvenus à se comprendre dans un étrange mélange de français et de wyandot, avec quelques mots d'anglais et d'autre langues amérindiennes ici et là, et former leur propre langue, leur propre peuple. Chaque nouveaux membres avait été tenu de s'y adapté et de savoir parler le hakan. Trois génération plus tard, le peuple s'était agrandit, ajoutant à sa liste démographique un rassemblement de rejet de la société : handicapés, criminels mineurs, marginaux quelconque, amérindiens sans peuples, métis sans origines, etc.

Aletu, comme sa sœur, entrait dans cette dernière catégorie. Ayant perdu son père à trois ans, alors que sa mère était encore enceinte, il avait dû prendre à charge la maisonnée, ce qui avait accéléré sa maturité. Sa mère, une métisse, attirait peu l'attrait des hommes blancs de la ville où elle vivait depuis son baptême, survenu peu avant son mariage pour lequel elle avait quitté sa mère et les siens afin de rejoindre les Blancs, le peuple de son père… et maintenant de son mari aussi. À la mort de ce derniers, seuls quelques coureurs de jupons c'étaient glissés dans son lit, attiré par son exotisme, mais pas plus que pour une ou deux nuits. Jamais assez pour un mariage! Elle avait retenté, un jour, de partir avec ses deux enfants rejoindre son peuple et c'est là qu'elle était tombé sur les Hakans. D'abord méfiante à leur égard, leur idées de liberté et d'égalité l'avait rapidement séduite. À 5 ans, Aletu, comme il avait été rebaptisé lors de son adoption par les nomades, était devenu l'héritier, le fils, du chef hakan, qui devait mourir 10 ans plus tard, quelques années après leur mère.

Le Roi, que les Hakans nommait ainsi pour nargué, à leur insu, les monarques européens qui leurs pourrissait la vie indirectement, secoua tristement la tête.

« _Ils ne veulent rien entendre, ils sont têtus comme des mulets. Ils en ont la tronche aussi!_ Ce commentaire fut accompagné de plusieurs rires qui redoublèrent avec la suite. _ET l'odeur!_

_- Qu'allons-nous faire? _demanda nerveusement un jeune pickpocket, qui n'avait jamais volé que pour la survie.

_- Prendre les grand moyens_, » fut la réponse sérieuse qui suivit le silence soudain qui était tombé sur la place du « village »

Ils devaient entrer dans la ville avant l'hiver, il en allait de leur survit. Sur l'île, ils n'étaient pas encore trop mal, mais, bientôt, même l'île ne suffirait plus à les protéger des raids commandités par les anglais. Quiconque avait le malheur de vivre en Nouvelle-France devenait une victime, colons, allié ou non. Il prit sa couche et son couteau et se tourna vers le chemin d'où il venait.

« Prenez vos choses, nous allons les forcer à nous entendre et, s'il refuse, nous entreront malgré tout! »

Sur ce, il s'engagea sur le chemin, suivit de sa bande, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante les paroles d'une chanson sur un ton de malédiction :

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile !**

Arrivé à la porte, on leur barra nécessairement le chemin et on leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là; visiblement une façon polie de leur dire de partir. Inébranlable, Aletu repris son chant, cette fois accompagné par les quelques francophones du groupe.

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile !**

Et ils leur devaient cet asile! Cette île étaient la leur avant, celle des amérindiens, celle de ses ancêtres! Elle leur revenait de droit! Ils pouvaient se compter chanceux d'avoir le droit d'y rester seulement! Il n'y avait que ça bande ici pour le réclamé, mais tous les amérindiens avaient ce droits _de facto_.

Passant près d'un homme qui, il le savait, n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis le massacre de sa famille, il se rappela que c'était pour eux, pour son peuple, qu'il devait continuer de réclamer ce droit. Il posa une main rassurante sur sa tête et lui sourit, avant de recommencer à chanter en fixant les gardes.

**Nous sommes plus de mille**

**Aux portes de la ville**

**Et bientôt nous serons**

**Dix mille et puis cent mille**

**Nous serons des millions**

**Qui te demanderont**

**Asile !**

**Asile !**

Ne le voyaient-ils pas? Ils n'étaient que les premiers; bientôt, tous auraient besoins de la sécurité des villes. Leurs stupides guéguerres les avaient amenés au bord du gouffre et le seul moyen de ne pas tomber, c'était d'entrer!

Les siens prirent toutes leurs choses et les jetèrent devant la muraille, signifiant bien qu'il ne rebrousserait pas chemin, qu'ils entreraient.

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile !**

Fixant les yeux aux sols, les poings serrés, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant la muraille. À force de grande gesticulation, comme si ce pouvait aider son cas, il gronda tel un lion en cage alors que les siens continuaient d'exprimer leur colère, leur désespoir et leur détermination.

**Nous sommes des va-nu-pieds**

**Aux portes de la ville**

**Et la ville est dans l'île**

**Dans l'île de la Cité**

Il releva la tête, fixant l'horizon au-dessus de la muraille, comme s'il pouvait voir quelques choses dans le ciel, comme s'il prophétisait quelque destin que seul lui pouvait lire dans les nuages du levant.

**Le monde va changer**

**Et va se mélanger**

**Et nous irons jouer**

**Dans l'île**

Il regarda alors les gens des faubourgs qui s'étaient accumulés autour de sa bande et croisa chacun de leurs regards avec des yeux emplies du plus grand sérieux et de la plus grande conviction du monde. Il chanta, les autres l'accompagnant, toujours plus fort, toujours plus assuré.

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

Il feignit un moment de frapper un homme ici, de sauter sur une femme-là, souriant méchamment devant leurs réactions craintives. Ils voulaient le craindre, le prendre pour un sauvages dangereux, il leur donnerait de quoi nourrir leur peur et leurs histoire.

**Des sans-papiers**

**Sans domicile**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

Il fit un grand tour en courant autour des siens, les désignant de ses bras ouverts avant de s'arrêter devant la porte pour fixer, à-travers celle-ci, la cathédrale. Les mains jointes, comme pour implorer, il en appela à la Divine Mère des Blancs elle-même.

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile !**

Il fixa l'archidiacre, qui venait d'apparaître derrière les gardes, attiré par la cohue, et lui dédia son dernier cri du cœur.

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile ! Asile ! Asile !**

À ces mots, tous les Hakans prirent leurs couches et couvertures et les lancèrent sur les gardes, déboulant dans la porte comme un troupeau de bisons dans un canyon. Aletu pris un plaisir personnel à poursuivre Kirkland, cet étrange chrétien anglais aux sourcils gros comme des quenouilles dorées jusqu'à sa précieuse cathédrale. Il senti le corps de sa sœur percuter doucement le sien alors qu'elle était venu le rejoindre pour s'assurer de qu'il allait bien. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassuré alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras pour ne pas en être séparé. Aussi curieuse était-elle, la ville la rendait nerveuse.

Kirkland, qui s'était s'engouffré dans Notre-Dame dès qu'il l'avait atteint, sorti la tête de par l'une des fernêtre avant d'appeler le soldat le plus proche à la rescousse, un jeune Dano-français tout juste arrivé de France avec sa fiancé sous ordres du roi.

**Monsieur Mathias Kolher**

**Capitaine des soldats du roi**

**Je vous ordonne de chasser**

**Tous ses hors-la-lois!**

**Il faut à tout prix empêcher**

**Cette cohorte d'étrangers**

**De venir troubler la vie**

**Du peuple de Ville-Marie!**

Aussitôt sorti de ses rêveries, Mathias regarda le jeune clerc et le salua avant de se mettre au travail. Méfiant, Aletu serra la main de sa sœur, et tenta de se tenir dans l'ombre et de la mettre à l'abri, les entrainant plus loin.

**À vos ordres Monseigneur l'Archidiacre**

**Au nom de Dieu j'irai jusqu'au massacre**

**Je vais chasser de votre vue**

**Tous ces vauriens, tous ces tout-nus**

Mathias se mit alors à courir après les Hakans qui se dispersèrent dans la ville comme un troupeau de cerf devant un loup. Pour son plus grand malheur, Aletu senti qu'on tentait de lui enlever sa sœur. Il essaya bien de riposter par quelques coups, mais dû se résoudre à fuir lui aussi après avoir constaté qu'ils ne les voyaient plus, ni elle ni le capitaine, au milieu de la foule de paysans, de fugitifs et de soldats.

Après une course éperdue dans les rues, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et ne pris qu'alors l'ampleur du drame s'abattant sur lui : il avait perdu sa sœur aux mains des Blancs.

* * *

_**Hakan**_** veut dire "Le feu" dans une langue amérindienne non-identifié malheureusement (peut-être justement le hakan ;P)**

**Alors, dans ce chapitre, on découvre qui est Clopin, Frollo et Phoebus et, oui oui, vous connaisser Clopin/Aletu, il a juste changé de nom pour les besoins de la cause.**

**À vous de me dire qui vous pensez qu'il est~~ Et, il vous reste encore un panopli de personnage à deviner aussi!**

**Sur ce, la suite au prochain épisode...**

**Salut!**

**R&R**


	3. Indienne

**Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre des aventures trépidantes de Notre-Dame de Ville-Marie**

**C'est accrocheur non? Non?**

* * *

Esmatinka avait tiré sur la main qui retenait son poignet prisonnier autant qu'elle avait pu, mais le soldat, expérimenter à retenir bien plus qu'une jeune fille, avait une poigne de fer. Ils étaient maintenant à un cul-de-sac : la berge du fleuve. Le port n'était pas très animé par ce dimanche matin et les quelques marins présents se souciaient peu des ennuis de la jeune métisse. Mathias ralentit le pas, mais pas sa captive. Utilisant son élan, la jeune Hakan réussit à se déprendre et se retourna aussitôt, sa main trouvant en un quart de seconde le coutelas caché dans les plis de sa robe. Prenant abri derrière des caisses qui attendaient d'être chargées, elle foudroya le capitaine du regard, le défiant de s'approcher. Matthias tenta de lui parler en approchant doucement.

**D´où viens-tu belle étrangère**

**Fille du ciel ou de la terre**

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il fit rapidement les quelques pas qui l'éloignaient de la jeune fille. En même temps, Esmatinka fit elle-même le tour des caisses pour prendre la place que le jeune homme occupait quelque instant plus tôt, sa posture toujours défiante, son arme un peu plus levée, menaçante. Ils se fixèrent un moment ainsi, un peu inclinés vers l'avant, comme prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des ours.

**Bel oiseau de paradis**

Alors qu'il la fixait du regard, tentant de voir si elle donnerait le premier coup, quelque chose dans ses yeux changea. Son regard s'adoucit et il lui passa soudainement l'envie d'attraper la sans-papier simplement pour obéir aux ordres.

Il se redressa, adoptant une posture plus naturelle avant de baisser les yeux, comme pour indiquer qu'il se rendait. Il les releva finalement.

**Que viens-tu faire par ici?**

Esmatinka s'approcha lentement, prête à partir si le Blanc tentait quoi que ce soit. Voyant qu'il restait à sa place, elle se redressa elle aussi avant de s'asseoir sur une des caisses et de ranger son couteau. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit s'approcher doucement, mais continua de l'ignorer.

Regardant les yeux du fleuve, elle laissa sa voix glisser entre ses lèvres, le son doux comme le souffle d'une brise d'automne.

**Indienne**

**Nul ne sait le pays d´où je viens**

Elle se tourna vers le soldat quand elle le sentit s'asseoir tout près d'elle, puis détourna les yeux quand elle le vit la regarder. Jouant à ce petit jeu pendant un moment, elle regarda le bel archer subtilement dès qu'il avait les yeux tournés pour fixer où le fleuve ou la ville quand il tournait la tête vers elle à nouveau.

**Indienne**

**Je suis fille de grands chemins**

**Indienne**

**Indienne**

**Qui peut dire où je serai demain**

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, le sentant jouant délicatement avec ses cheveux ni blonds, ni bruns, ni roux. Puis, après un moment, elle se leva et tourna gracieusement pour le regarder, secouant la tête comme pour dire "_Non non, pas touche~"_.

**Indienne**

**Indienne**

**C´est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

Elle lui présenta sa main, mais comme il allait l'attraper, elle déguerpit en courant, riant devant son air surpris et gagna l'une des places marchandes pour se mettre à danser en claquant des doigts pour donner le rythme.

Reconnaissant la voix ensorcelante de sa sœur, Aletu s'arrêta dans ses recherches et la suivit pour la trouver en train de chanter avec un sourire envoutant sur les lèvres. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il alla la rejoindre et enjoignit la foule à taper des mains sur le rythme entamé par sa sœur. Bientôt, tous les Montréalais s'étaient laissé emporter par le chant mélodieux de la jeune métisse. Aletu alla s'asseoir non loin, un sourire connaisseur sur les lèvres. Esmatinka n'était pas la Reine pour rien : elle pouvait charmer le plus haineux des hommes avec sa douceur, sa beauté et sa voix.

**Ma mère me parlait de la Terre**

**Comme si c´était son pays**

**Et la mer et de mon père**

**Qui lui venait de Normandie**

**Qui vit dans le monde des Esprits**

**Je n´ai plus ni père ni mère**

**J´ai Ville-Marie est mon pays**

**Et quand j´imagine la mer**

**Elle m´emmène loin d´ici**

**Vers les terres de Normandie**

Mathias, qui avait fini par retrouver la Hakan cessa un moment de s'étirer pour s'arrêter et regarder la foule qui souriait et suivait la jeune nomade des yeux alors qu'elle marchait sur toute la place comme si tout ce que c'est pieds foulaient lui appartenait.

Peu à peu, les autres Hakans firent leur apparition, se faufilant jusque sur la place, venant tour à tour lui prendre la main et s'assurer que les Blancs n'avaient pas fait de mal à leur Reine avant de retrouver leurs partenaires pour danser. Plusieurs auraient trouvé leur danse choquante alors que les corps enlacés se cambraient et tournaient, rampant au sol avant d'être attrapés à la taille et relevés brusquement par les mains baladeuses. Pourtant, avec la voix de la jeune fille, tout semblait mieux passer et les bons chrétiens de Montréal profitaient du spectacle sur lesquels ils auraient normalement jeté des critiques véhémentes.

**Indienne**

**Nul ne sait le pays d´où je viens**

**Indienne**

**Je suis fille de grands chemins**

**Indienne**

**Indienne**

**Qui peut dire qui j´aimerai demain**

Elle jeta un regard entendu au jeune soldat qui l'admirait depuis un moment déjà avant de regarder de nouveau la foule. Le mouvement ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Aletu.

**Indienne**

**Indienne**

**C´est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

**J´ai passé toute mon enfance**

**Pieds nus dans les bois de Nouvelle-France**

**Pour les nomades la route est longue**

**La route est longue**

Mathias commença à se promener parmi les nomades, tentant de faire preuve d'autorité et échouant médiocrement alors que les Hakans le narguaient avant de continuer leurs embrassades publiques et leurs valses païennes. Esmatinka se promenait pendant ce temps, regardant son peuple avec amour et dévotions, petite et grande sœur d'une famille plus unie que les familles de sang, de la seule famille qu'elle n'ait jamais connue.

**Je continuerai mon errance**

**Au-delà des provinces de France**

**Je les suivrai au bout du monde**

**Au bout du monde**

Elle tendit ses poignets vers la foule comme pour montrer les veines qui portaient le même sang que les leurs.

**Un fleuve de Normandie**

**Coule dans mon sang**

**Coule dans mes veines**

Puis, elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce même ciel que Hakans et Français vénéraient, seulement sous des noms et formes différentes. Celui de son père, celui de sa mère et le sien aussi.

**Le ciel de Normandie**

**Vaut-il la peine**

**Qu´on y revienne?**

Mathias, qui s'était réfugié des moqueries derrière un présentoir de fleurs se coucha sur le comptoir avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il n'y faisait aucun doute, il venait de trouver un ange parmi les sauvages du Nouveau-Monde.

**Indienne**

**Nul ne sait le pays d´où je viens**

**Indienne**

**Je suis fille de grands chemins**

**Indienne**

**Indienne**

**Qui peut dire ce que sera demain**

**Indienne**

**Indienne**

**C´est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

Souriante, Esmatinka dédia ses dernières paroles à son frère dont elle s'approchait gracieusement comme si ces grands mouvements de bras qui se voulaient avouant l'eurent attiré à lui. Une fois assise à ses côtés, elle lui donna la main pour qu'il puisse regarder les lignes dans ses paumes à l'image des liseurs de bonne aventure.

**C´est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice alors que leur peuple s'éparpillait dans les rues pour retrouver leurs cachettes. Esmatinka ferma les yeux et souffla doucement.

**Ouhouuuuuuuhhhhhh…**

* * *

**Voilà ^^**

**R&R SVP**


	4. Ces diamants-là

**I'm back~**

**Je sais pas, je suis en feu cette semaine et j'écrit en masse XD**

**Attention: Un nouveau personnage et OOCness à l'horizon... mais bon, c'est pour les besoins de la cause~**

* * *

Esmatinka regardait avec envi le couple de tourtereaux assis sur le parvi de la cathédrale et occupé à se faire des yeux doux. Le beau soldat dont elle s'était déjà amourachée après moins d'une heure s'était éclipsé de la foule pour aller rejoindre une jeune blondine qui semblait à peine sorti de l'enfance. Son petit corps gracile, relevé par des chaussures à talons, était caché par une robe dont la rose pâleur donnait des airs de perles à la peau de son visage. Elle promettait de devenir une jeune femme sublime, lorsque ses formes serait plus développé.

La jeune métis aurait voulu que les yeux du soldat soit encore à admirer les coubes de son gracieux corps plutôt que de couvrir de douce caresse celui de cette jeune fille au visage trop sérieux.

Elle fut interrompu dans sa fixation lorsqu'elle senti Aletu serré sa main pour attirer son attention. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa ses yeux doux, rempli de tendresse. Depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, les yeux de son frère avait toujours été lumineux, comme un ciel d'été, et ils s'emplissaient d'encore plus d'étoile quand ils la regardaient elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne craindrait jamais rien tant que son frère serait là avec elle, veillant sur elle. Elle lui sourit, heureuse, mais son sourire à lui était un peu plus triste quand il prit sa mains entre les deux siennes

**Esmatinka tu sais**

**Tu n'es plus une enfant**

**Il m'arrive maintenant**

**De te regarder différemment**

Il regarda ailleurs et lâcha sa main. Aletu n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais de sentiment amoureux pour sa sœur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'admiré la beauté grandissante de cette dernière. Sa sœur avait toujours été belle, petite elle s'attirait le compliment de tous, son sourire réchauffant les cœurs les plus froids. Elle aurait probablement pu faire fondre le cœur d'un wendigo avec un seul regard de ses prunelles peintes avec les pigments du crépuscule. Pas pour le tuer, non, mais pour le changer en homme, car la Mort n'approchait pas sa sœur, capable seulement du Bon et du Bien.

Alors qu'elle devenait femme, Aletu devint plus protecteur, car les regards que ce méritait sa sœur étaient longs et langoureux, emplis de luxure et de promesses malhonnête. Les Hakans, avec lui, étaient aussi protecteur du bijou de leur peuple et, à l'aube de ces 16 ans, Esmatinka n'avait pas encore été souillé des sombres désirs masculins, comme leur mère l'avait été après la mort de leur père.

Il se tourna vers elle pour la voir à nouveau fixant l'homme Blanc. Il se retint de gronder et posa un main sur son épaule pour reprendre son attention.

**Tu n'avais pas huit ans**

**Quand notre mère est partie**

**Emportée par la mort**

**Vers le monde des Esprits**

Ils regardèrent tous les deux au loin en se remémorant ce tragique jour. Un silence respectueux tomba entre les deux quelques instant avant qu'Aletu ne reprenne sa main dans les siennes, les serrant comme s'il eût peur qu'elle ne parte aussi. Elle posa une main rassurante sur les siennes et baissa la tête pour cacher son visage endeuillé avec ses boucles brunes.

**Elle t'a confiée à moi**

**Et avec jalousie**

**J'ai veillé sur ta vie**

**Jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui**

Elle tourna encore la tête vers Mathias, mais la main calleuse de son frère vint récolter sa joue. Elle regarda son frère dans les yeux duquel brillait maintenant une flamme ardente. Il voulait qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle comprenne combien dangereux pouvait être les gens comme lui, les hommes, quand ils désiraient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et Dieu sait que les hommes désiraient sa petite sœur dès qu'ils la voyaient. Il serra le poing.

**Esmeralda tu sais**

**Les hommes sont méchants**

**Prend garde quand tu cours**

**Dans les rues, dans les champs**

Il la fixa dans les yeux, ses prunelles brûlant son message dans son esprit.

**Est-ce que tu me comprends ?**

**Tu arrives maintenant**

**À l'âge de l'amour**

Ils regardèrent tout deux le jeune couple qui faisait tant l'envi d'Esmatinka et elle comprit. Se tournant vers son frère, elle le vit secouer la tête et la main.

**Rien n'est plus comme avant**

Il serra son genou sa main pour la réconforté alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. Finit les cabrioles dans les champs à qui mieux mieux, finit de prendre tous les compliments comme des gestes innocent de gentillesse, finit de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans peser les conséquences…

Elle était maintenant une femme…

Un mouvement dans le coin de son regard attira son attention. Mathias et sa dulcinée s'était levé et marchait maintenant vers le centre de la place. Après un moment, le jeune soldat lâcha la main de sa fiancé pour courir et se placer devant elle, volant un sourire discret, comme celui d'une mère pour son enfant, à la jeune fille. Esmatinka ne put pas observer la scène bien plus longtemps car son frère la tirait déjà plus loin. Malgré quelques réticences à abandonner son archer, elle finit par être amené plus loin par la force et l'insistance de son frère. De là, ils rejoignirent quelques Hakans les attendant dans une ruelle avant de disparaitre dans un souterrain.

Lucia avait pris son fiancé à regarder la Nomade avec des yeux doux pendant son petit numéro. Elle avait été offusquée et inquiète. Sous ses dehors froids et distant, la jeune bourgeoise était fragile, craintive de perdre son amour aux mains de ses désirs charnels. Mathias était gentil, doux, fidèle, mais il aimait s'amuser. Il n'était pas rare que Lucia le sache dans un cabaret avec ses camarades de l'armée et le prenne à lorgné une jeune fille plus vieille et plus développé qu'elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que, le jour venu, elle confierait sa virginité à un homme déjà bien avisé en la matière. Il était, après tout, de 7 ans son aîné…

Mais, Mathias lui avait juré fidélité et, quand il allait au cabaret, ce n'était jamais que pour boire, et quand il lorgnait une femme, ce n'était que pour lui dire qu'elle était plus belle ensuite. Alors, Lucia laissait tout passer et c'est avec un sourire et des mots doux qu'elle lui rappelait le sérieux des mots échangés une nuit lors au troisième mois de la traversé, sur le navire où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Les mots qui les avaient faits fiancés.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur et le regarda avec sérieux.

**Mes quatorze printemps**

** Sont à toi**

** Ce collier de diamants**

** Est pour moi**

** Les mots de tes serments**

** Si tu mens**

** Je n'y croirai pas**

Mathias repris un air plus sérieux et s'approcha d'elle, la regardant alors qu'elle, en retour, s'éloignait de lui, pas encore totalement prête à le pardonner.

**Ton cœur de jouvencelle**

** Est à moi**

** Tes yeux de tourterelle**

** Sont pour moi**

** Les étoiles étincellent**

** Dans le ciel**

** Moins que ces diamants-là**

Lucia lui fit dos, persuadée que Mathias ne comprenait pas l'étendu de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si cette seule pensée eu été douloureuse pour elle.

** Celui que mon cœur aime**

** Est un beau chevalier**

** Qui ne sait pas lui-même**

** Combien je peux l'aimer**

Mathias sourit doucement, voyant l'inquiétude qui marquait encore, comme toujours, le visage de sa trop peu confiante dulcinée.

**Si je ne le sais pas**

** Je le vois dans tes yeux**

** Celui qui t'aimera**

** Sera un homme heureux**

Lucia se retourna et le regarda

** Ne cherche plus l'amour**

Il hocha la tête

** Il est là**

Elle se rapprocha de lui

**Il est là pour toujours**

Il fit quelques pas encore

**Je le crois**

Elle regarda sa poitrine, cette poitrine qui cachait un cœur. Un cœur qui ne battait que pour elle, seulement elle.

** Ce sera un beau jour**

** Que le jour**

** Où l'on se mariera**

Elle le regarda sous ses cils d'or et d'argent et il eut envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant. Il caressa l'air autour de son visage, hésitant pour le prendre entre ses paumes, mais se retint, se rappelant qu'il avait promis à sa promise de ne rien faire avant le mariage.

Elle recula pour lui éviter plus de tentation et s'éloigna alors qu'il continuait de la rassurer par ses mots de désir.

** Tout l'or qui dort encore**

** Sous le lit de la terre**

** J'en couvrirai ton corps**

** Que tu m'auras offert**

Il se retourna pour la voir. Un regard plus assurée habitait maintenant ses yeux alors que les promesses continuaient.

** Tous les mots de l'amour**

** Tous les mots du désir**

** Mieux que les troubadours**

** Tu sauras me les dire**

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, promettant silencieuse de tenir parole et de remplir toutes ces demandes

** Ne cherche plus l'amour**

Elle lui tendit la main

** Il est là**

Il prit sa main et alla chercher l'autre pour les tenir devant lui.

**Il est là pour toujours**

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

**Je le crois**

Il lui sourit avec adoration et baisa ses mains.

** Ce sera un beau jour**

** Que le jour**

** Où l'on se mariera**

Ils marchèrent lentement vers le couvent où habitait la jeune fiancée en l'attente de son mariage, se tenant la main et se jetant des regards amoureux. Une promesse silencieuse passa entre eux deux alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte.

**Ne cherche plus l'amour**

** Il est là**

**Il est là pour toujours**

**Je le crois**

** Ce sera un beau jour**

** Que le jour**

** Où l'on se mariera**

Francis, qui passait par là en revenant du marché, aperçu les deux jeunes tourtereaux se promettre amour et mariage. Avec un sourire tendre, il piocha une poignée de riz dans son panier et déposa ses effets au sol avant d'aller subrepticement se glisser derrière les deux jeunes gens qui finissait de chanter.

** Ce sera un beau jour**

** Que le jour**

** Où l'on se mariera **

Lucia appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son chevalier alors qu'il posait la sienne contre sa chevelure. Aucun des deux ne fit attention à la pluie de riz qui tombait sur eux alors qu'ils flottaient dans leur amour commun.

**Où l'on se mariera**

* * *

**R&R~**


	5. Le Pape des Fous

**Oui, je sais... Je devrais avoir honte. Non, je suis pas morte. Oui, j'ai rien publier depuis deux mois, non, j'ai pas d'excuse... OTL**

**Je manquait juste de motivation, désolée... À ceux qui lise ****_Des Arpents_****, ne vous en faites pas, j'y travail dès que j'ai finit avec ce chapitre. Pour les autres, ben, enjoy CE chapitre ^^**

**Ni Hetalia ni Notre Dame de Paris ne m'appartienne**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que les Hakans s'étaient installés à Ville-Marie, mais personne sinon la garde et ce pauvre Kirkland ne pouvait vraiment s'en plaindre. Bon, d'accord, les Indiens n'avaient jamais été bien appréciés dans les villes de la Nouvelle-France, surtout quand ils étaient sans foi ni loi chrétienne. Après tout, comment être sûr qu'on pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un qui offensait Dieu par le simple rejet de son existence?

Malgré tout, les Hakans se faisaient pardonner leurs effronteries par l'atmosphère de fête qu'ils trainaient avec eux partout où ils allaient. Là où un Hakan passait, le chant et la danse n'étaient jamais bien loin… Et puis, il y avait Esmatinka… Une voix plus douce que la soie des Indes et un pas aussi léger que la brise fraiche du printemps étaient un spectacle que jamais personne ne se lassait d'apprécier. La jeune fille faisait tourner bien des têtes, et avait aussi probablement semé la pagaille dans bien des couples par sa simple envoutante existence. Pas que personne eu put profiter de sa peau alléchante cependant, son frère la gardant comme une ombre, jetant des regards mauvais à quiconque osait la regarder un peu trop longtemps, un peu trop mal…

Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela aujourd'hui, ni regard jaloux de femme ni regard haineux de frère, alors que Ville-Marie vibrait fébrilement avec le début de cette journée de fête. Sur la place devant la cathédrale, les gens allaient et venaient, mais ne s'éloignaient jamais bien loin de la grande scène de bois où trônerait leur futur pape.

Alors que les cloches finirent de sonner midi, la foule commença à scander avec excitation au sin des tambours qui annonçait finalement le début des festivités.

**La fête des fous!  
La fête des fous!  
La fête des fous!  
La fête des fous!**

Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha, Francis Bonnefoy avançait avec toute la force d'un roi, agitant la main au rythme des puissantes percussions. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule qui festoyait, faisant un pas de danse ici entre deux dames, scandant à voix haute avec un autre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il eut atteint le haut de la scène, attirant tous les regards sur sa personne pour un bref instant.

**Laissez-moi présider  
Cette Fête des Fous  
Comme on en fait chez nous  
Où l'on sait s'amuser**

La foule cria de joie et scanda avec lui alors qu'il paradait sur la scène comme un lion, sa crinière dorée ajoutant au subterfuge.

**La fête des fous!  
La fête des fous!**

S'accroupissant comme un chasseur, il désigna la foule et, plus particulièrement, une file de gens qui s'avançaient lentement vers la scène pour être jugés. Il les fixa de son regard critique.

**Choisissez le plus laid  
Parmi les gens qui passent  
Faites-les parader  
Au milieu de la place**

Bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le faire, il expliqua les très simples règles du concours.

**De toute la populace  
Celui qui nous fera  
La plus belle grimace  
C'est lui qu'on élira**

**Le Pape des fous!  
Le Pape des fous!**

**C'est lui qu'on élira  
C'est lui qu'on élira  
Le Pape des fous**

Il avança au-devant de la scène et regarda les hommes qui s'y était arrêté, tous plus laid que les autres, certains le poussant même à reculer devant eux. C'était décidément un concours que lui-même ne pourrait jamais gagner, pensa Francis en envoyant élégamment ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, différent groupe de danseurs, parmi lesquels ils cru reconnaitre les Hakans, vinrent faire leurs petites démonstrations de prouesses acrobatiques et artistiques, vêtu de parures colorées, de longues plumes et de bijoux clinquants.

** La...**

**Fête...**

**Des...**

**Fous...**

La fête battait son plein et les candidats pontifes s'accumulaient, mais personne ne semblait plaire à la foule qui avait vu sont lots de visages étranges dans la colonie pour ne pas être impressionné par de simple grimace.

**La fête des fous  
La fête des fous  
La fête des fous  
La fête des fous  
La fête des fous  
La fête des fous **

Mais cela allait bientôt changer alors qu'une ombre fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cathédrale dominant la place. Voyant cela, Bonnefoy eut un petit sourire et remonta sur la plus haute scène avant de s'asseoir au bord, pointant derrière lui l'endroit où tous les yeux se dirigèrent ensuite.

**Mais qui est celui-là  
Qui se cache là-bas ?  
Ce monstre n'est-il pas  
Celui qu'on élira ?**

Surpris d'avoir été découverte, l'ombre rabougrie eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant s'approcher des danseurs avec des tapis sur leurs épaules. Quand il sortit un peu plus, la foule put apercevoir un jeune homme, tout recourber, sa peau blanche comme un os et ses yeux, comme deux braises ardentes, l'une fixant devant lui, l'autre un peu à gauche. Il leva rapidement une main pour les protéger, eux qui étaient si peu habitués à voir la lumière de soleil directement.

**Le Pape des fous!  
Le Pape des fous! **

La foule approuva le choix, scandant alors qu'on faisait, avec les tapis, un chemin pour l'albinos vers une brouette qui l'attendait au pied du parvis.

**C'est lui qu'on élira  
C'est lui qu'on élira **

** Le Pape des fous**

Alors qu'il avançait malhabilement vers son carrosse d'un jour, Bonnefoy continuait son « éloge ».

**C'est le sonneur de cloches  
Avec sa blanche peau  
C'est bien lui le plus moche  
C'est le jeune Albinos**

Le regardant de plus près, il vit que l'Albinos admirait la jeune reine hakan qui avait été désignée à majorité par la foule pour couronner le nouveau pape. La jeune fille semblait bien peu enchantée par l'attention toutefois alors qu'elle plaçait la couronne sur sa tête et lassait une poignée de riz sans conviction au-dessus de lui avec un grand geste lâche du bras. Cela n'empêcha pas un sourire amusé de se former sur les lèvres du poète.

**On dirait même qu'il aime  
La pauvre Esmatinka  
Bigleux, boiteux et blême  
C'est lui qu'on élira **

**Le Pape des fous!  
Le Pape des fous! **

Un sourire béat régnait sur les lèvres du jeune garçon alors qu'on le faisait parader sur la place dans son char royal. L'Albinos était visiblement heureux de voir enfin de l'appréciation à son égard dans le regard des autres. Enfin, de l'appréciation ou de l'amusement, quelque chose d'autre que la sévérité et la colère de son maitre.

**C'est lui qu'on élira!  
C'est lui qu'on élira!  
L'Al-bi-nos!**

**C'est lui qu'on élira!  
C'est lui qu'on élira!**

L'Albinos monta sur la scène avec toute sa non-grâce de boiteux et alla s'asseoir sur la scène alors que le poète faisant de grands gestes en parlant de lui. L'Albinos se saisit de sa couronne à deux mains, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était vraiment sur sa tête.

**Le Pape des Fous!**

** C'est lui qu'on élira  
C'est lui qu'on élira  
L'Albinos!  
Le Pape des Fous !**

Et la foule se tut rapidement après ça, curieuse d'entendre ce que dirait leur pape. Curieuse, surtout, de savoir s'il parlait seulement. L'Albinos observa longtemps la foule à ses pieds, stupéfaits qu'il soit, du jour au lendemain, passé du monstre de la cathédrale à qu'il ne fallait parler, au roi de la journée qui avait tout le monde pendu à ses lèvres. Sa voix, quand il ouvrit la bouche enfin, était rauque, mais les mots qu'elle articulait étaient bien du français et non pas un charabia de démon. Regardant la foule, il chanta doucement.

**Petites filles  
Vous ne vous moquerez plus  
Quand vous verrez dans la rue  
Cet albinos tout crochu**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, heureux comme jamais avant.

**Ils m'ont élu  
Le Pape des Fous  
C'est aujourd'hui le jour de la fête des Rois  
Et pour un jour cela me donne tous les droits**

Se penchant devant, il regarda la jeune reine dans les yeux.

**M'aimeras-tu  
Esmatinka?  
M'aimeras-tu?**

Elle détourna la tête avec dédain, l'ignorant autant que possible alors que sa voix rocailleuse était la seule chose résonnant dans cet après-midi ensoleillé.

**Mais tu t'en fous  
Esmatinka  
Oh! tu t'en fous  
Qu'ils m'aient élu  
Le Pape des Fous**

Son expression de bonheur en devint rapidement un de la plus profonde tristesse, qui se changea en colère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, serrant les poings.

**Petites filles  
Qui récitez des rondeaux  
En mimant l'Albinos  
Avec sa blanche peau**

** Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait  
Que je sois si laid?  
Je hais la femme et l'homme qui m'ont donné le jour  
Et m'ont abandonné sans me donner d'amour**

Avec un sourire triste, il regarde la jeune Hakan dont les yeux violets s'étaient à nouveau tournés vers lui.

**M'aimeras-tu  
Esmatinka?  
M'aimeras-tu?**

Quand elle baissa la tête, il se leva, frustré par son rejet, mais aussi tristement compréhensible.

**Mais tu t'en fous  
Esmatinka  
Oh! tu t'en fous  
Qu'ils m'aient élu  
Le Pape des Fous**

Il descendit de la haute scène pour aller sur celle, plus basse et plus large, marchant en exhibant sa couronne, regardant la foule avec une espèce de mélange de gratitude et de sincère tristesse.

**Le Pape des Fous  
Le Pape des Fous  
Le Pape des Fous**

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la scène, son regard amoureux toujours fixé sur la nomade.

* * *

**Je sais pas pourquoi j'écris encore ça vu le "franc" succès que ça a mais:**

**Read & Review~**


End file.
